


i promise

by gemini_hyuck



Category: EXO, Jongin - Fandom, Kai - Fandom, Kim Jongin, kim kai - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which jongin has a girlfriend but you're in love with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 11





	i promise

i watched from across the room as kai laughed with his girlfriend of eight months. i looked away as someone sat next to me on the couch. the person taps my shoulder and i looked up to see sehun smiling sympathetically at me. i guess my pained expression didn’t go unnoticed. he put his arm out and i leaned into his shoulder and sighed. he pulled me into him more and laid his head on top of mine. sehun was my closet friend, after kai of course, so he knew everything. including my, unfortunately obvious, love for my best friend. he also knew how jongin had been treating me since he got a girlfriend. it wasn’t just me. kai had become cold and rude to all of his members. sehun said that i got it the worst though. he pushed everyone away but me. instead he took every chance he could get to spit insults at me. i pulled away from sehun and offered him a small smile before standing up.

“i should probably get going before it gets too dark but thanks for tonight guys.” the guys collectively groaned apart from kai who paid me no attention other than to through a sneer in my direction and i wondered if i’d ever get my best friend back.

“do you really have to go?” yeol and baek whined in sync as they pouted at me, their antics joined by sehun as they plopped down on either side of him. i smiled and was about to answer when the dancer in the other room spoke up.

“ugh sehun, hyungs , don’t encourage her to stay.” jongin groaned. his girlfriend smirked at me from her place, pressed up against his body as she watched my smile falter. i only widened it before agreeing with him.

“kai’s right i really should be going before it gets too dark outside.” i said. the guys frowned at what kai had said but nodded to me and sehun stood up.

“i’ll walk you to the bus stop.” he offered. i nodded and yeol and baek also stood up. i smiled at them in gratitude because the walk to the bus stop from their door was really sketchy to walk by yourself especially at night. i caught jongin’s glare as he watched us all walk out together but didn’t say anything. as soon as the door closed my smile dropped. baek and yeol immediately flanked me as my eyes slightly teared up. i made it to the elevator and, as the doors closed, sehun swung around in front of me. he placed a finger under my chin to push my head up so he could look me in the eyes and watched my bottom lip tremble as the tears i managed to push back sprang back into my eyes. embarrassed, i pulled away from him, wiping at my eyes furiously and clenching my jaw to stop it from trembling. i took a deep breath as i tried to control my emotions and fight my tears back. sehun gently turned me back around to face him and frowned when he saw me struggling to push my feelings down. he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead gently.

“you don’t have to be strong for us.” he murmured into my hair as he rested his head on mine. that’s all it took for my walls to come crashing down. the pain of kai’s cruelty had left me torn apart on the inside for months but i had held it back for the sake of the group. as i sobbed into his chest i registered two more pairs of arms wrapping around us. 

3rd person pov: being younger than all of them including sehun, they all saw you as a little sister. seeing you like this broke their hearts. sehun fought back his own tears as he felt overwhelming guilt hit him hard in the heart. he was kai’s best friend yes but he was also yours. he felt as though he should’ve stood up for you at least once against jongin. 

regular pov: the elevator dinged and we all pulled apart. the walk to the bus stop was quiet but comforting. yeol paid for my bus ticket with a small smile and they all waited with me until the bus came. i turned to thank them but was pulled into another group hug instead. i laughed with them as they released me and stepped back. 

“come visit soon ok? you’re always welcome with us.” baek said with a smile. i nodded and sehun kissed my forehead before gently pushing me towards the bus. i handed the driver my ticket before sitting down. when i got back to my apartment i sluggishly washed up, changed, climbed in bed and fell asleep.

a few days passed and, after a slightly passive aggressive conversation with an extremely determined baek, i decided to visit the boys at practice. it was almost noon and i could almost guarantee they hadn’t eaten yet. i cooked their favorite food and packed it into thermal containers to keep it hot for longer. i made my way to the building and up to the room i knew they’d be practicing in. sure enough as i got closer i could hear music playing from the speakers. i knocked before pushing the door open slightly and sneaking inside. yeol saw me first in the mirror and smiled in greeting as i sat in the back of the room on the floor. when suho saw me he called a break and they all walked over to greet me. i unzipped my backpack and pulled out the containers of food i brought with me. they cheered tiredly and thanked me as each member came to get their respective container. i smiled at them all then reached down the grab the last container from my bag. i walked hesitantly over to jongin who was still mapping out the moves in the mirror. i held out the container and he raised an eyebrow at me in the mirror.

“you should eat.” i said quietly as he turned and looked at me. he looked me over with cold eyes before eyeing the food with a disgusted look on his face. 

“your cooking is terrible why would i eat that?” he questioned with a slight smirk on his face. he looked me up and down again before turning back to the mirror. “and make more of an effort to at least look decent next time you come see us? you like you shop blindfolded.” i looked down at my outfit: ripped, light-wash skinnies, with a mauve button down tucked into it paired with black combat boots. this was his favorite outfit on me. he even bought me these boots for my birthday. had he really changed that much? i nodded and started to leave when he called my name. i stopped in my tracks, not bothering to turn around but listening. “actually don’t come by again yeah? you’re just a distraction and honestly-” 

“that’s enough kai.” he was cut off by yeol who stood up and walked toward me, his steely gaze fixed on the dancer. jongin stared back at him in shock and anger as baek and sehun joined us, standing by me and not him, clearly taking my side. 

“oh c’mon hyung i’m just messing around. y/n knows i’m just playing right y/n?” he switched his gaze to me, a silent threat in his eye and i shifted closer to baek who noticed my uneasiness and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. 

“you’re definitely not messing around, you’ve been doing this for months. can’t you see what it’s doing to her? your best friend? you’re breaking her heart man.” i grabbed his arm to try and pull him back before he said too much but it was too late.”it’s all because of your girlfriend. you’ve changed.” he shook his head before turning to walk me out. jongin, however, was furious. 

“this has nothing to do with my girlfriend so leave her out of it. i haven’t changed at all, i’m the person i’ve always been you just haven’t been paying attention. and breaking y/n’s heart? she only cares about herself. my girlfriend is a far better person than y/n will ever be.” sehun stepped forward to retaliate but i beat him to it. 

“god can’t you see what she’s doing to you? she’s tearing you down so she can build you back up to be like her. selfish. rude. unloving. if that’s what you want then go ahead. have it your way. i can’t stop you. but i don’t have to stand by and watch you. i can’t- i won’t watch her turn the man i love into a cold, heartless monster. so if this is really what you want then this is goodbye.” the other guys stared at me in shock as i turned with tears rushing down my face towards the door. yeol held it open for me to go first and i turned around to say one last thing to kai.

“i hope you’re happy with her.” he looked at me with shock and regret written all over his face but i’m already gone.

the next few weeks are hard. like really really hard. sehun, baek, and yeol come and visit me almost everyday as long as their schedules allowed it. as much as i enjoyed having them around all they seemed to do was remind me of him. it wasn’t their fault in the least but i still couldn’t stay. jongin was such a huge part of my life that without him it felt like my heart had been violently ripped out of my chest. i wrote them a letter and left it on my door so they’d see it next time they came to visit. it explained that i was leaving for a while and i wasn’t sure when i’d be back.

3rd person pov: when sehun found the note he went straight back to the dorms to tell everyone. it hit everyone hard but kai the hardest. he knew it was his fault you had left. he had broken up with his girlfriend the night you confessed because he realized everything you said was true. he had loved for a long time but grew scared of the feeling when you showed no signs of returning his feelings. his solution was getting a girlfriend. he was so focused on pushing his feelings for you away that he didn’t realize how toxic she was to him. that night he went to yeol’s room and spilled everything. his feelings for you and why he’d pushed you away so violently. he confessed that he still loved you. after giving him a slap to the back of his head (park chanyeol ladies and gentlemen forever protecting you) yeol told him to give you some time then to go after you. 

he tried, he really did, to wait but it was only two weeks after i had left that i found him outside my house in the pouring rain. i silently moved aside to let him inside my house as i went to get him a towel and some dry clothes. my mind raced as i stole some sweatpants and a t shirt from my brother’s old room. why is he here and what does he want? i headed back into the living room where he stood, barely inside my house, shivering as he looked around. i handed him the clothes and led him to the bathroom. he quietly thanked me and i nodded silently and went back to the living room, falling backwards onto the couch with a sigh.

“why is he here if he hates me so much?” i asked aloud as my eyes started to well up with tears. they started to slip down my cheeks as i sat, wondering why he would come here, why now.

“i don’t hate you y/n.” a quiet voice spoke from behind me and i whipped around startled. “and i’m here because i’ve hurt someone i love very much. and i’m sorry i didn’t realize it sooner.” he made his way towards me slowly and i watched as he knelt down in front of me. he frowned when he noticed my tears and gently reached up to brush them away. this only made me cry harder and i stood up, angrily pushing his hand away. 

“how dare you come into my home and tell me you love me. how can you say that when you’ve been nothing but cruel to me these past months. it’s been almost a year since you’ve even been able to look in my direction without disgust in your eyes. if this is just some elaborate prank from you and your girlfriend get on with it. tell me it’s all just a joke. tell me i’m a fool for falling in love with you. tell me you never loved me. tell me-”

“oh my god you talk too much.” he cut me off then rolled his eyes before grabbing me by the waist, pulling me in, and kissing me. i made a noise of surprise as i tried to fight back against him. this only made him hold me tighter. i slowly started to relax into the kiss as i began to feel the emotions he was trying to convey. he was scared. he was absolutely terrified that when he pulled away i would reject him for what he had done to me. but the one thing that stood out to me clearly was that he loved me. and i loved him too. i pulled back when i felt something hit my cheek. i looked up to see him looking down at me with silent tears running down his face. he pulled me into his chest, biting his lip hard to try and control himself. i felt his chest slow as he calmed down then he pulled away resting his forehead on mine. 

“please, don’t ever ask me to say that i don’t love you. please.” his voice was barely above a whisper and it broke as he choked back a sob. hearing him plead like that broke my heart and fresh wave of tears found its way to my eyes. “i broke up with her because i realized that the only one i should be giving my time, my energy, and my affection to is the woman i truly love. i’m holding that woman in my arms right now and i am never letting her slip away from me again.” he placed a kiss on my forehead and look into my eyes as he spoke. “i’m never letting you go again. i promise.” he stepped back enough to give me space but held onto my hands. “i know that this is a lot and i definitely don’t expect you to ever forgive me for what i said but i will make it up to you. however long it takes i will try every day for the rest of my life to make it right.” i looked at him looking for any sign of deception but found none. his eyes were sad but held determination in them as well. making my choice i pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him. he stiffened at first shocked at my bold move but soon wrapped an arm around me to help me balance as his other hand went to the back of my neck to pull me closer. i pulled back and looked him in the eye. 

“i forgive you. i love you.” i whispered with a small smile. he looked at me, stunned that i’d even considered forgiving me much less still loving him. 

“but i broke your heart.” the sadness in his voice and the look on his face was something i’ll never forget. it was so clear to me that he hated himself for what he had said and even though i forgave him it would take a long time for him to forgive himself. i reached up to wiped away the tears that fell and gently turned his head to look at me. 

“yes. you did. but this is me picking up the pieces and placing them in your hands again because that’s the only place it belongs. i trust you.” he leaned into my hand that was on his cheek and offered me a small smile.

“i love you.” he he breathed out as he leaned his forehead on mine. “so so much.”


End file.
